One night stand
by monkeylove123
Summary: After a drunken night Lilly awakes to find a certain pilot in bed with her. Lark (MarkXLilly) (Now just a one-shot, wasn't please with the second chapter and I just wanted to leave this where it is.)


**More MarkXLilly (Lark) I fucking love this pairing! Now it's tied with LeeXCarley (Carlee) for number one. DUH DUH DUH! Please enjoy I do not own the walking dead...but if I did...*Evil face* There would be a shit ton of Lark and Carlee.**

Lilly breathed deeply, inhaling the strange scent. It smelled...different... like a mix between well worn leather and... dust? She couldn't quite put her tongue on it, but she enjoyed it. It was a nice change from the scent of dead rotting flesh from walkers and the greasy scent of sweat. Although she had fallen asleep last night with no blankets or sheets however she felt warm, a cozy kind of warmth that cause her insides to go all warm. Like she was back in time before all this happen when she would curl up in her bed with a cup of hot chocolate and watch movies until she fell asleep.

A bright beam of morning sunlight shined through a small unclosed middle of dull purple curtains. The bright sunlight caused Lilly to unwillingly open her brown eyes. Her vision blurred and a sharp and painful headache coming on. She let out an unpleasant groan.

'_So much for a peaceful morning...' she though _

Not like she was a morning person to being with so why did even get her hopes up for a "Good morning" for once. Mornings weren't her thing and never was, she was more and an afternoon kind of person. She was a night owl, she loved to stay up late and sleep in, sadly her job kept her from doing so as well as the fact the world's gone to shit now, she couldn't afford to sleep in.

Her vision slowly cleared, she slowly got pieces of what her small and dull motel room where she had slept.

The ugly color off the walls, the white ceiling, oddly the stiff blankets on the motel brown carpet were on the fell. Although she was just warm like before it was odd to her. She wasn't a wild sleeper who kicked off the blankets and pillow in their sleep. She was always a calm sleeper who stayed in the same place for hours without moving a muscle at all.

The last bit of her blurry vision cleared. Lilly's eyes widen.

Peacefully lying in her bed snoring lightly was Mark.

'_What the fuck?!' _

Lilly almost jumped backin pure shock as the details of this scene all added up.

She noticed the two of them were completely naked. His bare pale skinned fairly toned chest was decorated with red slashes. A rosy pink blushed appeared on her face as she quickly used her boney hands to cover her breast. Thank goodness he was still in a deep sleep.

Lilly mind tried to recollect the events of the night before, which wasn't easy with a pounding headache coming on, but she managed to recall what had happen last night.

_It was a quiet somber night, there a field of stars in the sky a companied by a bright white moon in the middle of the dark sky. The others had gone to bed with Carley on watch. A roaring bonfire sits in front of her and Mark who are sitting peacefully in dull white lawn chairs, some of the few that weren't caked in dark green mold. It was just the two of them both from the same air force base but never really had much interaction between them before the world went to shit. They never exchanged dialog longer than five words back at the base before everything happened. It was simply just a quick yes or no question and answerer that would be exchanged between the two._

_Not to say Lilly didn't mind or like the fellow co-worker, truthfully Mark was the only person she could stand at work. Everyone else was an complete moronic asshole who their careless mistakes cost her a good long night's sleep since she would be stuck working overtime at her desk job filling out paperwork for fix those goddamn mistakes. That rarely happened with Mark and when it did he was quite apologetic even brought her a coffee the next morning, even though she was never a big coffee drinker she drank it just to be polite. _

_The fire sparked causing a small flow of embers to rise then fall to the hard paved ground as dark gray ashes. _

_In Mark's hands was a glass bottle containing an amber liquid, Kenny and him had came across a small liquor store in a Macon raid and brought a few variety of bottles of alcohol with them such as vodka, wine and whiskey. It was quiet this night so Lilly reluctantly let everyone have a small drink. Even Duck and Clementine were allowed a small sip of wine. Lilly couldn't help but chuck remembering how their faces crinkled in disgusted from the dry and bitter tasting dark purple wine wondering why grown up enjoyed the taste._

_Mark glanced at her noticing this but he doesn't say anything, he takes another swing from the glass bottle containing amber colored whiskey. Although Lilly said only a small drink for everyone after she had the honor of helping Katjaa escort an drunk Kenny to his motel room, but rather then nag at him to be careful not to drink too much she let's this slide, in fact Lilly been breaking her own rule herself. As Mark finished taking a swing he passes the bottle off to her._

_She takes a hold of the bottle and takes a swing, the bitter and strong tasting alcohol filled her mouth then leaves to her stomach leaving a burning sensation in her throat but it barely bothers the brunette. They had been doing this for the past time, Carley's eyes dead set on the woods not noticing the two drinking the night away._

_Neither was drunk on Lilly's guess, even with a large amount of the whiskey gone in the bottle but Lily could still think straight and Mark could still hand her the bottle without shaky hands. They exchanged pieces of dialog here and there, mostly about plans to do supply runs, hunting and how to make the fence Mark and her father Larry had built together stronger. Lilly had to admit she was impressed Mark had put up with her father for so long while they worked on that project, it didn't mean Larry was Mark best buddy or a bromance but she did noticed Mark tried to stay on good terms with him even if Larry was too busy arguing with him too noticed, and for that she was thankful._

_She finished her turn and handed the bottle to Mark again who takes the bottle then helps himself to another long drink of the whiskey._

_As soon as he done he wipes his mouth on the arm of his black jacket, Lilly was expecting him to pass the bottle off to her again and keep up their little pattern of handing the bottle to each other and drinking._

"_You know, it's funny." He said staring blankly at the glass bottling swishing what was left of the alcohol in the bottle through his glasses._

"_What is?" Lilly question in confusion crossing her legs in her seat._

"_That we worked with each other all this time before this happened at the air force base and we never really interacted with each other until now, when the world goes to shit." Mark replied resting his chin in his right hand well he held the bottle with the other hand._

"_I guess..." Lilly said as she gazed into the flames of the bright orange fire. Why would Mark be bringing this up now? Not like they became best friends when he joined the motor inn group. In fact once he joined the motor inn it took a month until she fell like he was trustworthy, even after he gave them a large amount of food. Maybe it was her nature? She never was one to let one in with open arms._

"_Didn't I used to bring you coffee if I fucked up?" Mark asked helping himself to another drink of the whiskey greedily._

"_Yeah you did, every time you screwed up on paper work or something." She added as he finally handed her the bottle._

"_Yeah, you hated that coffee didn't you?" he asked a forced grin on his face as she takes the bottle. "It was the only thing I could think of to thank you." He added as Lilly took a much longer swing of whiskey._

"_Wasn't that bad, least you cared that I had to work late and lose a decent night sleep." She said polishing off the last of the alcohol._

"_Anything else I could have got you?" Mark asked as he reached over to a small box and bulled out another bottle, this time a clear bottle of vodka. "Mind if we-"_

"_Go ahead, best if we get into it rather than Kenny." Lilly agreed which seemed out of character for her to agree to commit such an act of drinking, the two had already polished off a bottle of whiskey after Kenny downed half the damn thing, but she didn't want this beautiful fall night to end with her not allowing them to crack out another alcohol product. "And no, you never had to get me anything."_

_The raven harried man dug through the brown box of bottles, the sound of bottle clanking together filled the silent pause where they weren't talking until he pulled out a corkscrew. _

"_Come on, just in case." He said as he unscrewed the cork from the vodka._

"_Hot chocolate and some sweets." Lilly simply said. "Next time you want to pick me something up if I have to stay late just get me hot chocolate and anything packed with sugar." She confessed her guilty pleasure to him, she adored hot chocolate it reminded her of fall nights like these when her mother was alive her father would bring home each of them hot chocolate and pastries and they would all curl up near the fire place and enjoy the sweet taste of the fine baked products._

"_Woo that strong." Mark said shaking his head after he had took a rather big mouthful of vodka, his glasses going lopsided as he shook his head from the taste. "I never would have thought you had a sweet tooth." said Mark offering her the vodka which she took._

_She took a sip and almost spit out the strong tasting booze. Mark was right, this vodka was strong, too strong almost. But she boldly swallowed the clear liquid._

"_Guilty pleasure really." She confessed brushing back her dark brown hair back then passed the vodka bottle to Mark._

"_Nah I'm good, too strong for my taste." said Mark as he politely declined. _

"_Same here." Agreed Lilly as she placed the bottle aside "We got anything else?" she asked, once again she didn't want to stop the pattern. Mark dug through the box again this time pulling out another bottle but a different brand of whiskey with a much deeper shade of amber liquid. _

"_This looks good." Mark said unscrewing the cork helping himself to the first swing before handing the bottle off to Lilly again. "Oh yeah it is."_

_She took a long sip. It wasn't as bold tasting as the last whiskey in fact it was a much more enjoyable and bearable drink._

"_So you got a sweet tooth, any favorites?" he asked. "Just in case I owe you again." He added as Lilly rolled her eyes._

"_I doubt your be able to find anything." She scoffed, maybe they did have a few too many if Mark was asking such a question, she did noticed a slight slur in his voice, maybe hers as well. Well she could still think straight so she let it slide._

"_Just name one thing." Mark said a wide grin on his face._

"_Fine, cinnamon buns topped with thick white frosting." Lilly muttered. "Why?" she asked bitterly. "Not like you are going to find any."_

"_Just curious." He said giving a small chuckle as he takes another drink of the newly open amber whiskey. "Yeah, this is good stuff." He complimented the booze once more. _

_There was a long pause, both the former military workers, a pilot and a lady who had once worked a desk job saying nothing as they went back to their normal pattern of drinking, this thing exchanging no dialog expect for Mark slurring about how good the alcohol was every once in awhile in between exchanging the bottle and drinks._

_A cold breeze flowed through the peaceful night time setting, Carley, who thankfully did not know about the two drinking at this hour, keeping her gaze on the empty woods. Lilly was grateful for that, that last thing she wanted was Carley being the one to nag them about them drinking at this hour. She never did like that reporter...but she had a good shot she'll give her that._

_Lilly brushed her greasy dark brown hair back, it's been ages since she had a proper bath...she knew she should had snatched up that bottle of shampoo from the last run rather then that bag of cheap plastic razors._

'_Hell hairy legs and armpits might keep her warm for the seasons of fall and winter.' She goofily though even going as far as grinning a bit from that though. _

_Now she knew she had a few too many._

_But that didn't stop her from keeping up with hers and Mark's pattern. Take a swing of alcohol then hand it to the other person and repeat._

_Truthfully Mark was one of the few people she could stand being around. They weren't best buds or anything but...maybe she actually enjoyed his company a bit? He was an all right guy..._

"_So, cinnamon buns huh?" Mark said a slight slur in his voice._

"_What about it?" Lilly asked more sternly then she intended too. _

"_Oh nothing, it's just...kind of cute." he said running a hand through his spiky black hair._

_Cute? Lilly knew she was a lot of things, she though up of the list in her head._

_Strict, bossy, hot tempered, humorless, and a buzz kill...but cute? That was the last thing Lilly ever thought of herself. Her hair was greasy as well as skin from lack of bathing, her clothes weren't something you would see on a catwalk, her nails we caked full of dirt and all broken and make up wasn't something you could easily get unless you wanted to risk your neck getting mauled by walkers. _

"_Cute? Really?" she scoffed taking a long sip._

"_I-I don't know, it just is..." Mark said shrugging glancing away from Lilly. She could have sworn she noticed a faint shade of scarlet replacing the pale color on his cheeks. But her vision was a tad blurry. Maybe it was just eye strain from looking at the bright fire in front of them. _

"_Me and my mother used to bake them together..." Lilly confessed. Why was she telling him this? She didn't know, it just felt right, for once she was having a peaceful and pleasant conversation with someone other than her father and it was such a quiet and peaceful night, who knows when she would get another chance like this. "Dad would always bring home hot chocolate..." she added as well._

"_Oh..." Mark choked out turning his gaze back at the flames. "I'm sorry, I-I know about your mom...I-I didn't mean to Make you bring it up." He said as Lilly place a hand on his broad shoulder._

"_It's alright..." Lilly said as Mark shifted his gaze back to Lilly. "Me and her would bake them, I couldn't cook for shit so Dad would always just buy some for us." She said a small chuckle remembering her mother's warm smile._

"_I'm sure they weren't that bad." He said. Lilly rolled her eyes. Oh yes they were that bad, completely burned and she meant BURNED pitch black and so ashy tasting no amount of frosting would cover for the taste._

"_Trust me they were pretty bad." She scoffed jokingly. "Pitch black instead of golden brown, harder than a rock...it just gets worst." She said laughing a bit louder, Mark quietly laughed along._

"_Really?" he asked as Lilly gave a nod._

"_Still can't cook shit to this day." She added taking a long swing of the booze. This was quite a nice change from her usual routine of yelling at everyone. She could get used to this, of course Lilly knew deep down to never get used to this, and a moment like this could be ripped away at any moment, if walkers appeared or a group or brutes showed up and tried to claim the motel. But she wanted to be selfish and just enjoy this night with Mark, drink the night away and talk about her mother without feeling like she was on the brink of tears every time she talked about her, she was able to just talk about the happier times like with her father once she had passed onto heaven and have it not end with "I miss her". She was just able to talk about the happier times for once. _

_But with Mark? It felt so alien to her...she must be shit faced drunk._

_A wave of nausea appeared. Lilly clutched her stomach and quickly leaned to the side holding her greasy hair back as orange colored vomit that smelled of the strong scent of booze flowed from her mouth to the ground._

_Yup she said shit face drunk._

'_Still think I'm "Cute" now Mark?'_

"_Shit, you alright?!" asked Mark slowly getting up a bit of shaky._

"_I think you had enough Lilly, we don't need another drunk." Called the irritating voice of Carley nagging her, that was the one thing she wanted to avoid._

"_I-I'm fine." Lilly growled surprise to notice a slight slur in her tone._

"_Here I got you." Carley called about to climb down the RV, Lilly swore under her breath, chances were the next day Carley was going to gloat on how she stopped Lilly from binge drinking herself into a coma._

"_Nah I got her Carley, come on Lilly." Mark said taking a hold of Lilly's arm helping her up from the white lawn chair. "Just do me a favor and clean up the puke." He called whisking me away leaving Carley to clean up after Lilly, which was somewhat amusing to the dark brunette. Like a game of "Not it!" for cleaning._

"_You alright?" Mark asked again as Lilly slowly nodded wiping her mouth on her other arm which was free from Mark's touch. _

"_Yeah, I'm fine..." she grumbled as the two entered Lilly's dark motel room, she used to share it with her father Larry but his snoring kept her up most of the night, and no way she could lead the group with a lack of sleep. "Just a little sick..." Lilly said stumbling a bit._

"_Careful, I got you." Mark reassured her as Lilly tried not to stumble on her own two feet. It was bad enough Carley had seen her drunken state. Yet there was a rather noticeable slur in his tone. She wondered how he hid that so well from Carley, Mark didn't seem like the person to drink a lot of alcohol unless it was for holidays or a party. But back then they were happily drinking the night away with each other. Lilly was never a big drinker but she suppose tonight was..._ _special? Meh why not? You only live once after all._

_Sadly despite Lilly's efforts she tripped over her own feet falling onto the bed, face first into the stiff blankets._

"_Ugh..." Lilly moaned. God she must look like fucking moronic drunk. Which was expected after the amount of alcohol she had drank with Mark. Just how tipsy were they at this point? Everything was fairly blurry, she felt Mark turn her over onto her back helping her lie down on her motel bed._

"_Best if I -let you rest now." He said clearly trying to hide the drunkenness of the slur in his voice. He turned to leave. Lilly quickly reached out on grabbed his arm pulling him back._

_She felt the leathery feel of his black jacket as she pulled him to the bed. The rather tipsy pilot fell but caught himself on the side of the bed. He pulled himself onto the stiff bed lying on his stomach before rolling onto his back._

_Lilly couldn't help herself she lays her head onto his chest and wraps her arms around him. Embracing in a hug. which he seemed more than happy to return. "Don't go...not yet..." Lilly whispered softly into his ears. Her warm and whiskey scented whispering into his ears._

_Everything was a blur to Lilly. All she remembered was her hand lowering to the button of his pants as he unhooks her bra the two soon tossed their clothing aside._

_It wasn't just drunken sex to Lilly, she was just learning and remembering every inch of Mark's body by touch, smell, sound, taste and sight. She learned he had several freckles on his back, and tended to moan in pleasure with her and always made sure she was having just as much fun as he was. He had such a caring voice. _

_He always seemed to carry the scent of cologne on his skin, as if he always sprayed some on even though there were no fancy scented products nowadays as well as little to none bathing but she would never forget that scent on him... _

That was all she remembered...

Lilly's almost jumped up as Mark let out a little groan. Beads of sweat dripped down from Lilly's forehead. How would she explain this to him? She didn't want to him think she was promiscuous, or let him use this to gloat to the others costing her losing more respect.

Mark's blue eyes slowly open then widen in a split second. "Lilly...?" he asked a rosy blush appearing on his face gazing at Lilly. She blushed as well noticing she forget to keep her hands over her breast.

"D-don't stare!" Lilly growled sternly gritting her teeth. She would have slapped him if she didn't need her hands to cover herself. Now she was grateful she snatched up that bag of cheap plastic razors instead of the shampoo while on that run in Macon. She doubts hairy legs or underarms would make this situation any less awkward then it already was.

"I'm not, I'm not." Mark tried reassuring her as he tried to sit up but something held him back. He glanced at his wrist, noticing they were bound to the bed with white cloth tried tightly around his wrist to the bed frame. "What the...?" he question looking at the restrains then glanced at his chest, noticing the array of red slashes, some too deep and red to be from Lilly's nails.

Lilly quickly fished her dull white bra from the floor quickly slipping in on as well as a pale gray shirt which she wore the night before, thank god she didn't get vomit on it.

"Ah...Lilly...a little help here?" Mark asked awkwardly as Lilly slipped the last pieces of her clothes on.

She sighed, her headache still there but fading at least. She started to untie the restrains from Mark's wrist, he finally sat up reaching for his glasses which were peacefully resting on the nightstand slipping them onto his face then started rubbing the red ring on his sore wrist from them being bounded to the bed frame.

"So..." he started awkwardly glancing away at Lilly a blush on each of their cheeks.

"Your clothes..." Lilly said quietly handing him his pants and shirt trying to not stare at Mark's fairly tone chest or his-

'_NO! Goddamn it Lilly!' _she mentally scolded herself to be even thinking about _**THAT.**_

"Thanks..." Mark said taking his clothes, Lilly turned around to let him get changed, her finger tips tapping against her thigh as the bed creaked. She brushed a lock of greasy hair out of her face. God this was awkward, and then a sudden though jumped at her.

"Did you use protection?!" she asked turning around facing him, thankfully Mark was dressed. Her heart raced with worry. No way there was any of the morning after pill in the pharmacy, they were just lucky enough to find her dad's medication. And the very thought of bring a child into a world of endless bloodshed scared her. The group was low enough on the basic needs of living. A baby would have no chance of surviving.

"Uh...I-I" Mark stuttered glancing back at the nightstand. To both of their relief there was a condom wrapper resting peacefully. Lilly sighed in relief but couldn't help but raise an eye brow at Mark though.

"You just randomly carry condoms with you?" she scoffed a bit in her amusement even allow a small laugh to escape from her, she didn't really think Mark was with anyone here. Although it would make sense... He was fairly handsome, charming blue eyes, black hair and a rather nice personally. Maybe it wouldn't be surprising if he was dating some even if the world gone to shit, chances are he was dating someone already.

'_Fuck! I am a home wrecker now?'_ Lilly though biting into her cheeks. She didn't want to be the woman who ruins a couple's life. That wasn't her...she lost her mother so she knew what it felt to have your loved one taken away.

"And you just carry a whip randomly?" Mark said smirking as Lilly glanced at the floor. She blushed to notice the black whip on the ground. It wasn't hers, she found in while she was clearing out the motel rooms. She guessed her motel room was the honey moon suit or a pair of S and M lovers' suite they had booked the night before everything went wrong.

"I found it here." Lilly said the blush returning on her cheek. That would explain the deep red slashes on Mark's chest. Thank goodness he could easily hide them until they faded.

Mark chuckled lightly as Lilly forced out chuckle as well but took a deep breath.

"Look...Mark...about what happened." Lilly started. She

"It's okay, I get it. We were both pretty drunk, I won't tell a soul." Mark agreed giving her a nod.

"Right, it didn't mean anything..." Lilly choked out. If it didn't mean anything...why did this feel like it was almost heartbreaking? It didn't mean anything. He was drunk, she was drunk, and they had a one night stand end of story. "God my head is killing me..." moaned Lilly rubbing her temples. Chances were she was still a bit hung over. "Damn, I got to watch today..." she muttered about to leave until she felt Mark grab her arm.

"Wait Lilly!" he said as Lilly raise n eye brow.

"Yeah?" she asked curiosity filled her mind wonder what the former pilot wanted from her or wished to asked her.

"Well...do you anything else to wear? To cover up the.." He trailed off glancing at the wall his cheeks blushed a pale pink. This strikes Lilly's interest as she stepped away from his grip and got a look at herself in the small rather dusty mirror which hung from the wall with a single rusty looking nail. Chances were the motel wasn't anything five star before this happened.

A large hickey was imprinted onto her neck.

"Shit." Lilly whispered running her fingers over the bruise. No way could she hide this from everyone. None of her jackets collars went up high enough. She groaned thinking off all the looks and questions she would get from everyone and the teasing. Last thing she needed was her dad even being more protected of her, and as if Carley seeing her wasted wasn't bad enough to lower the amount of respect she got.

"Here."

Lilly turned around to see Mark's black jacket with "Flight or Fight" written in on the back in white lettering being offered to her.

"Are you sure? It's pretty cold nowadays." Lilly replied taking the jacket feeling the leathery touch that it had.

"I got a spare one." He assured her as Lily slipped the jacket on adjusting the collar to cover the hickey Mark had given her in that passionate night.

She remembered his warm lips trailing down her neck-

'_NO! Goddamn Lilly don't think of that!'_ she reminded herself studying herself. The jacket was about two or three sizes too big for her and her slender body but it would do until the bruise would fade.

"Thanks, I'll give it back soon." She promised running her fingers on the leather free of the arms the jacket had.

"Keep it as long as you want, I got a spare." He reminded. "Well I told Lee I would go out hunting today I need to go, bye." said Mark as he left Lilly.

She stood there for a moment. A long pause of nothing from her as if time froze for her. That night...it didn't mean anything...it didn't right?

Lilly shook her head. It didn't mean anything end of story she would just have to move on and survive like she always did. Every day and every night but that night... She shook her head again.

'_No, forget it Lilly...he's just a friend...that's all...'_ she scolded herself mentally once more. Now wasn't the time to think about love, she had work to do.

Slowly the military woman opens the door leading the way to the outside of the Motel, a large pavement area. Clementine and Duck doodling on the dark pavement with a box of chalk Lee found on a run. They two children looked up at Lilly giving her a wave with the chalk dust caked hands and a smile.

Lilly smiled back even giving the two young children an unusual tiny cheerful wave of her hand. Clementine and Duck went back to their doodling.

Lilly had to admirer the bright colors of blue, green, yellow and pink on the pavement. It made things a bit cheerful with the drawings of flowers, animals and the members of the group. She walked over to the RV, climbing up to the roof and grabbed a rifle which was resting peacefully against another one of the lawn chairs they managed to salvage.

Lilly said down sighing as she watches Mark leave the motel with Lee.

It didn't mean anything...

Lilly couldn't help but sniffed at his jacket inhaling the scent of Mark of the everlasting cologne he wore, trying to force herself to forget everything about that night.

'_Smells just like him...' _she though inhaling the scent of the jacket more even stoking the small hickey he had left on her neck.

"It didn't mean anything..." she whispered to herself.

_**Wow over 5000 words, Truthfully I didn't expect this to be over 2000. I felt like I had to write something less depressing after my fanfiction "Voices" but that failed in utter shame...wouldn't call this depressing but maybe a bit sad? Anyway check out my poll on my profile and write on what you want from me for the walking dead. Please note I wouldn't be writing for whatever has the most I'm just merely wonder what you want to see from me. **_

_**Also I feel the need to point out why Lilly used a whip on Mark...BECAUSE MARK IS HER BITCH! XD**_

_**Please review and fave. :D**_


End file.
